Fugitive
by aywowww
Summary: "He lowered his hands and looked at me hard, staring into my eyes as if they were the door to my soul. Raising an eyebrow, I stared right back. This time, when I looked at him, my gaze was full of lust. A fire had ignited in my gut and all I wanted in that moment was him. Immediately." A short story about lust, man buns, v-lines and giving a little. O/S


**This idea came to me while watching Finding Carter. A five second scene inspired this short (and I _do_ mean short) story.**

 **I would say I don't own this, but I do.**

 **Sort of.**

 **I've not used any identifiable characters, names, traits, places, etc.**

 **Since I labeled this as Twilight, I'll go ahead and say nothing of the Twilight universe is mine. All Steph.**

 **Since I also mentioned Finding Carter, I'll go ahead and say I don't own any of those characters either.**

 **This idea is mine, as well as a friend who helped me put this idea into words instead of random moans/grunts/lustful eye yearning.**

 **Thank you to myonlyheroin (myheroin1 on twitter) for pre-reading.**

 **Huge thanks to Jessa (fangirly69 on twitter) for beta-ing the fuck out of this. I love that she nit-picks everything, but I'm sure she's just getting back at me for doing the same to her writing.**

 **Again, this is very short. But, it's mine (and MissT's).**

* * *

It felt like we'd fought for hours, but it finally came to an end. We stood across from each other, staring the other down, unsure of what came next. We'd compromised, but I still had a raging tide of emotions going on inside of me. I wasn't sure if I was still angry or just tired.

Slowly, I counted backwards from ten in my head. He let out a long breath as I finished, running his hands through his hair before twisting it into a bun. He always did that when he was focused or ready to take action. I had no idea what his next move was, but in that moment, all the anger I'd felt earlier disappeared. When he pulled his hair back, his shirt rose up, revealing a sliver of skin and exposing the curve of his pelvis. I have a love/hate relationship with the fucking "V" of his hips. It got to me every time I saw it, making me crave him. He lowered his hands and looked at me hard, staring into my eyes as if they were the door to my soul. Raising an eyebrow, I stared right back. This time, when I looked at him, my gaze was full of lust. A fire had ignited in my gut and all I wanted in that moment was him.

Immediately.

Lowering my hands from my hips, I took three steps towards him and shoved him into the wall. His temper began to flare up, but it quickly dissolved when I grabbed the button on his jeans and ripped it undone. I sank to my knees, tugging on the zipper, and pulled his cock out. It was already hard, matching the arousal between my legs. Looking up at him, I gently wrapped my hand around it and flattened my tongue, sliding up his length while my eyes were locked on his face.

Just as I pulled the tip into my mouth, he shoved his hands into my hair. For a split second, my heart fell, thinking he was going to stop me. I regained confidence when he pulled my hair together and tied it into a messy knot on top of my head. Smiling around the head of his cock, I wrapped my arms around his legs and held on to them. I took him entirely into my mouth, pulling back when I felt him hit the back of my throat. Though my gag reflex usually wasn't a problem, I didn't want to destroy moment. Playing with the tip, I chanced another look at him. His eyes were closed, but his lips were parted. He took deep breaths, squeezing my shoulder. Assuming he wanted me to continue, I hollowed my cheeks and slid back down his length, swallowing around him. That threw him into overdrive, moving his hand from my shoulder to the top of my head. He lightly grabbed my hair and held on to the knot he made, somewhat guiding me. I let him take control, allowing him to move my head up and down his cock, while I continued sucking and humming.

When his grip tightened and his breaths become shorter and labored, I knew he was close. I saved my best move for last, pulling him deep into my mouth and down my throat. I swallowed around him again and coaxed him to let go. Tightening my grip on his legs, I moaned around his cock, finally triggering him. The warmth of his release slid down my throat, and while I didn't usually do it that way, it was a little easier to take with him so far into my mouth. I sucked my cheeks in, pulling up and off of him before kissing the tip. He let go of my hair and put his hand under my chin, forcing me to look at him. He smiled at me while caressing my cheek-a smile that warmed me to the bone-which I returned as he helped me off of my knees.

When he pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me tightly, I knew everything was going to be okay.

* * *

 **Thanks for taking time to read my little thing.**

 **Review if you feel like it. I'd like to know what everyone thinks :)**

 **Much love,**

 **aywowww 3**


End file.
